Victory Sick
by kaileeyp
Summary: The Decepticons know how to party, they also know how to hold their high grade. Well, most of them do... And Soundwave had to admit, Megatron was an expert when it came to closet groping. Soundwave/Megatron


**Victory Sick**

The Decepticons didn't win battles often; victory was a rare and wonderful feeling. Even before the war most of the Decepticons were unfamiliar with what winning felt like. When Megatron came around he could have been compared to a bright shining beacon for all the abused slaves, gladiators, and slum dogs. Yet even now, winning was hard. Even when it felt like they had the Autobots under their thumb, they always got the slag beat out of them. Maybe that was why when they won, they celebrated so much. Decepticon parties were legendary, lasing from an hour, to a week. Every mech had good memories, bad memories, and sometimes no memories at all. Then came the high-grade, happy Decepticons could down more high-grade than anyone. They were competitive drinkers, always showing how much they could down in a night before passing out or purging their tanks. The best mech, as always, was Megatron in that league; He had once drunk almost 27 cubes of high-grade energon in one standing. However he did end up violently purging his tanks, before passing out cold in the middle of the party. Soundwave had to drag the larger mech through the hallways to the med-bay to make sure he didn't wake up with energon poisoning.

Soundwave had never been one to join in on the extravagant festivities, usually he preferred to stand by and watch the others make fools of themselves (giving him a laugh and more lovely black mail material). When he was a teenager he would have wept with gratitude at the very sight of high grade, not because of an addiction, but because he was so poor.

_As a child he lived in the slums with his carrier and brothers, one younger and one older. Stuck as the middle child he was used to the least amount of attention. His creator had died in the gladiator pits about an earth year after his little brother was born. One of Soundwave's worst memories was his carrier sobbing violently over a government notice while the sparkling in his arm wailed as if he knew. It hadn't been much later when his carrier died of spark break, leaving him and his brothers as orphans. _

_They struggled to survive, living as street rats with no home, and when the eldest brother became ill, Soundwave signed up for the gladiator pits. His first kill surprised everyone in the arena, leaving the usually screaming audience in an awed silence. The mech, Groundstomper, had been a relentless winner, brutally destroying all his opponents. Groundstomper had been almost three times Soundwave's size, and had years of fighting experience. No one had expected the frail and sickly teenager to kill him, neither did Soundwave. But they say that things happen for a reason, and as Soundwave traveled higher and higher through the gladiator pits, completely un-defeated, he was able to feed his brothers again. For a split second, things seemed too good to be true. They could buy energon, the gladiator pits were a place of income, and the future seemed bright.  
But all of Soundwave's dreams were brutally stomped down when the new senator came to power.  
The gladiators were separated from their families, kept in cages under the dueling rings, claimed to be "too dangerous to walk in public".  
He was quickly stripped of his rights as a Cybertronian citizen; no longer did he fight for credits and prizes, but rather for his life. His brothers were ripped from his arms, never to be seen again. He went from a loved and admired young gladiator, sweeping through his competition, to a dangerous and abused animal, treated like slag. He slept on the cold ground for Primus sakes, in a cell. He was rarely fed, and he steadily grew sicker and sicker. His last battle as a gladiator was against Megatron himself, a rising Gladiator, fighting for the rights of his people._

_They had started the match by sizing each other up, Megatron smirked with delight, thinking to himself how easy the match was about to be. Soundwave was, and still is; almost 2 heads shorten than him, with a smaller built frame, not bulky and strong like his. Megatron's design revolved around hand to hand combat, while Soundwave's was primarily built to look attractive.  
However at the time he didn't quite fill it right, his once gleaming armor was scratched and dull with use and no repair. His small waist was dented in and some of his armor was completely broken off around his hips and arms, revealing some of his proto-form (which explained the wolf whistles and sexually crude comments that were howled when Soundwave walked into the ring)._

_As soon as the battle started Megatron realised exactly why Soundwave was chosen as his competition, though he wasn't strong and aggressive, he was able to dance around him with grace and ease, spending sharp and fast blows on his opponent's unprepared frame. In the end the two mechs, so different yet so alike, spent 5 hours in the ring, the competition was put up as a draw. They shook hands and the watching crowed screamed and yelled with excitement. The Gladiators walked off beside each other, back to the safety of the underground cages and halls. But as soon as they stepped through the wide doors, Soundwave collapsed. Megatron had helped him to the repair station, and when he woke up, offered Soundwave the chance of a life time. From that moment on they had been friends, working together to create the Decepticon force. Soundwave was a loyal and effective soldier, Megatron favoured him over all the other mechs he had at his disposal. _

Soundwave gave himself a shake, focusing back on present time. He did that sometimes, his memories would slip him away, during meetings, com. duty and yes, even parties. His covered optics scanned over the crowd, vibrating with energy and dancing to the organic music the humans created. He had to admit, some of that "rock" stuff was pretty good. But for the most part the other Decepticons listened to techno during parties; it reminded them of clubs back on Cybertron. Soundwave grimaced as yet another Decepticon vomited all over the ground, after enjoying what was probably his 10th cube. Soundwave sat at a booth, still nursing his first high grade. Taking tiny sips every once and a while, enjoying the taste and the heat that numbed his tanks. He was only half way through his first cube, frequently reminding himself that he was a light weight drinker, it would only take about 4 cubes to make him smashed. And being drunk at a Decepticon party was like playing with fire, there was always a chance of being felt up in a dark corner, beat to slag for saying the wrong thing, really anything could go wrong ever when he was sober.

A large servo slapped him on the back, which startled him out of his deep thinking. Megatron sat down at the bar next to him, his optics glowed a merry brightness, a sign of being drunk. Soundwave smiled tentatively, careful to keep his exposed faceplates down. If he was going to drink energon he had to take off the mask, which so far had earned him a few double takes and a lot of drunken flirtation. Megatron grinned back, and easily snatched Soundwave's chin and pulled it up, taking a good long look as the slightly flushed face. He had to admit, his TIC certainly was pretty, still full of youth, with soft pale skin, un-marked and clean. He had high a high cheek structure, and big golden optics, a very rare and beautiful mutation.  
"I haven't seen that face of yours for vorns" Megatron slurred as he roughly let go of Soundwave's chin, "Still as pretty as before". Much to Megatron's delight, Soundwave's face burned a bright pink at the compliment, "T-thank you my lord" he murmured, without the vocoder his voice was smooth and rather pleasant to ones audios.  
"How many cubes?" Megatron asked suddenly, probably looking for competition. With much embarrassment Soundwave admitted that he was still working on his first high-grade of the night. "Only one!" Megatron howled dramatically, as he reached over the counted and nabbed another large energon. Soundwave accepted the alcohol and placed it next to his current cube, too sheepish to explain that he didn't want to get drunk. When he didn't down it right away Megatron raised his optic brow "Still light weight I'm guessing?" Soundwave's face burned as he nodded, he silently blaming the high-grade for his unusual blushing. "Well we got to change that, now don't we?" Megatron grinned, eyeing up his now self-declared competition. Soundwave gulped and obediently nodded, what did he get himself into now?

Ant that was how he ended up here, drunk as a skunk (as the humans would say), leaning heavily on the bar as he howled with laughter at Megatron's attempt at human dancing, or as Megatron called it, twerking.  
He had lost count at his 8th cube of high-grade; he estimated that he had downed at least 14 cubes in the last hour. He was, to put it lightly, smashed. He just thanked Primus that he hadn't purged, or passed out yet. As his leader sat next to him again Soundwave mocked applause for Megatron's performance.  
"Look out Miley Cyrus, here comes Megatron", Soundwave giggled, which earned another roaring laugh from his master.  
"Ya know Soundwave," Megatron slurred, as he leaned heavily on the smaller mech, "You're really fun when you stop being a tight aft."  
"A tight aft!" Soundwave pretended to be offended, making Megatron chuckle.  
"You should also take your mask and vocoder off more, you're very pretty under there" Megatron breathed, leaning into Soundwave's personal space. Soundwave could smell the high grade in his leader's warm breath, which wafted over his face when his leader spoke. Once again Soundwave felt the energon rush to his face, which made the predatorial leader grin dangerously. Soundwave stuttered, suddenly very aware of the heat radiating off his leaders frame.  
"I-I should probably get going" He choked out nervously, beginning to regret that second cube of energon he fell for. To his surprise Megatron nodded, though there was a disappointed frown on his face.

Before he could feel guilty, Soundwave stood up on his shaky legs, and began to walk towards the door, but his legs gave out under him. Immediately Megatron was next to him, offering him a hand. Soundwave pulled himself up and looped his arm over the taller mechs shoulder; all of his weight was put on Megatron's arm, which rested on his waist. It surprised Soundwave how sturdy Megatron was, even after at least 17 cubes of energon. As the two mechs hobbled out of the hot party room a few Mechs said goodnight before turning back to their friends. It took Soundwave a moment, but he realised that they assumed that Megatron and him were going off to a berth room to interface. Soundwave's face lit up again at the very idea, yet he wasn't disgusted by it, actually the thought sent a small flicker of heat down his spinal cord. But he shook the idea away, they were just friends, besides, Megatron couldn't be interested in him, there was no way.

Soundwave inhaled deeply as they left the room, the air out in the hallways was so cool and fresh, and it helped straighten his muddled processer a bit. Compared to the celebration, the rest of the Nemesis was so quiet and peaceful. Soundwave once again launched into his own thoughts again, almost forgetting about the mech he was leaning heavily on as they slowly made their way to Soundwave's room.  
"Day dreaming?" Megatron chuckled, which jolted Soundwave back to reality.  
"Oh, uh, yes" Soundwave stumbled over his words, his glaissa suddenly felt thick.  
"Of what?" Megatron inquired.  
"You" Soundwave said without thinking, before quickly adding in "L-Like the first time we met, I mean. Remember how you had to help me down the hall like this? Well I was only half conscious then, but I am d-drunk now so what's the difference anyways? I mean- MMMHF!" He was suddenly cut off as Megatron pulled him into a deep kiss.  
The leader pushed his tongue past Soundwave's stunned lips and gently explored the sweet carven. Soundwave gave in almost immediately, winding his arms around the sturdy neck, he sunk into the kiss. His clumsy mouth was nothing compared to Megatron's experienced kissing skills, which at the moment were turning Soundwave into a little puddle of happy goo.  
But Megatron thought the flustered inexperience was actually pretty damn adorable, his left servo gently stroked down the smaller mechs back to squeeze at his aft, earning an uncharacteristic squeak from the blue mech, hot and cute. They didn't even break the kiss until they heard someone approaching down the hall. With a gasp Soundwave pulled back and looked down the hall, before he was quickly yanked into a convenient storage closet by the large servos on his back. He immediately started looking for a light switch, but was pulled back down by Megatron's hands. He eagerly straddled the larger Decepticon as they continued kissing, now in a small dark room. Those talented hands ran over his prone body, teasing and discovering all the right spots, damn was Megatron good at this. What an odd thought, his leader was very good at closet groping. But at the moment he just didn't care, his temperature was climbing rapidly, and he felt that tell-tail wetness in his heated valve. Megatron's fingers dipped into a seam on the TIC's hip, brushing against the sensitive proto-form. Soundwave jumped and let out a heated moan, and when he was about to dive head first back into the kiss he was stopped. Megatron pulled back, still holding Soundwave on his lap, but not allowing the kiss to draw out anymore. The communications officer let out a needy whine and tried to bring the warm mouth back to his, but again he was denied.  
"Soundwave, we shouldn't" Megatron murmured.  
"Why not?" Soundwave wailed desperately, his quivering valve was driving him nuts.  
"We- We just can't, not like this."  
"But-"  
"No. Soundwave don't make me order you to stop." Soundwave was suddenly pushed off the warm lap, he landed in a pile on the cold floor.

Then it struck him, of course, Megatron wasn't really attracted to him, he was just the closest fraggable thing at the time. His neediness probably turned the other mech off, how humiliating. The light suddenly switched on, Megatron stood in front of him, though Soundwave made no move to get up, knowing he would only excel to collapse again. He stayed where he was, huddled in a little ball on the floor. His face was still bright red, he was so confused, and why did he feel this way? Moments ago he had been so sure, almost as though he knew what the frag he was doing. Yet here he was, drunk, aroused, and a complete mess, laying at his lords peds. He had never interfaced before, he was a virgin. Never been touched, Megatron must have noticed. How embarrassing.

Much to Soundwave's surprise, Megatron sat back down, gathering Soundwave into his strong arms. He leaned against the cool wall and cradled the small mech.  
"Sorry", He murmured in Soundwave's audio.  
Wait. He was apologising? Why? Soundwave looked up at him in confusion, and was shocked by the guilty facial expression.  
"W-why?" Soundwave finally managed.  
"It shouldn't be this way, not in a closet, not when you're drunk". When Soundwave continued to look at him with confusion Megatron continued.  
"Soundwave, lately I have found myself looking at you and wondering what you were thinking about, hoping you were thinking of me. I've found myself watching you work for no reason, thinking about you almost all the time. What I'm trying to say is…. I mean…  
As mushy and stupid as it sounds, I think I'm in love with you, Soundwave."  
The silence stretched between them for a moment, Soundwave stared at his leader for a moment in keen shock. _Him_? Megatron was in love with_… him?_ It couldn't be possible; almost all of the Decepticons would die to be with Megatron, not to mention have him fall for them. So why would Megatron choose him. Was it a joke? Or did Megatron just want to frag him, and lies were the easiest way to get there. But that didn't make any sense, as cruel as he could be, Megatron would never play with another's emotions, and Soundwave was pretty sure they had just been about to frag anyways. With a quick scan through Megatron's mind, Soundwave knew the truth. Megatron was in love with him. Him!

Joy and excitement shot through the tiny mech. He had been afraid to admit it to himself before, but now he understood that he had quite the crush on his leader, almost since they met. Maybe, just maybe it would turn into something more, could he fall in love? The flutter of his excited spark gave him the answer, he already was. Soundwave looked back up at his master, ready to give his answer. But before he could, he felt it. The warning pain shot through his gut and his tanks rolled.  
Oh primus, why now? Of all times why did it have to be now? Malfunction warnings popped up in his HUD and he stiffened.  
"Soundwave, are you ok?" Megatron asked nervously.  
Then it happened, what Soundwave had expected for the last 2 hours. Soundwave struggled to his side and purged his pained tanks all over the floor and himself. Oh primus, did he ever ruin the moment. Megatron gasped and helped him sit up, just in time for Soundwave to heave up more putrid high-grade with struggled choking sounds. His leader patted him on the back and looked at him with concern. A sudden chill settled in on Soundwave's frame, he was so fragging cold. He shivered and trembled violently as he gaged up more energon. Finally his tanks settled down, and he half-heartedly wiped his lips clean of energon.  
"I purged because of the high grade, not you" Soundwave weakly mumbled, looking at Megatron's worried expression. Despite himself Megatron's lips quirked up a tad, even now he thought Soundwave was cute.  
"And, I- uh, I kind of have a crush on you." Megatron grinned and his spark flipped happily in his chest plates. He wanted nothing more than to pull Soundwave into a deep passionate kiss, but poor Soundwave looked like his tanks still hurt, and kissing probably wouldn't be a very good idea at the moment.

Megatron pinged shockwave :send a drone to clean up the mess in storage room 143: He was immediately sent a conformation ping. He had to feel sorry for the poor bugger that got stuck with this clean up duty.

With ease he scooped Soundwave up into his arms and exited the closet, he spark soared at the feeling of the exhausted mech snuggling into his chest plates. Luckily there were no spectators as Soundwave was carried bridal style down the hall to Megatron's room.

It was a lovely room, clean and simple, yet tasteful. A dark desk sat in the corner, covered in data pads and blue prints. There was a couch and two chairs; they looked plush and fancy to Soundwave, almost too pretty to sit on. There was a large berth, created during the golden age, and strangely similar to a human mattress. It was covered in soft sheets, and there was even a private shower room. Megatron carried Soundwave into the shower room, which turned out very large and extravagant. There was a large shower, with a detachable head, and a tub as well, modded with jets, how very… Megatron. There was enough room for at least three mech in that tub, and Soundwave assumed, there had probably been a moment when there had been.

Megatron handed the shivering mech a small tablet, similar to a human pill, which he swallowed.  
"That should help with the high-grade sickness" Megatron said as he helped the shaky mech sit down on the cold tile flooring. Soundwave dramatically collapsed, ignoring the freezing chill that came from the tiles. He heard a chuckle, and then the running of water. He sleepily peeked up to see Megatron running the bath water. Yes, a hot bath would feel very good right about now.

Once the tub was full, Megatron helped Soundwave climb into the warn water. With a happy sigh Soundwave sunk in until only his face and helm were out of the water. He felt the aches and pains melt from his tired frame, he didn't even notice when Megatron left and came back. He sleepily watched as the mech pulled out a towel and hung it on a rack.

Megatron kneeled next to Soundwave so their helms were even, and smiled at him.  
"all clean?" he asked.  
"mmhm" Soundwave nodded, he had never felt so exhausted in his life. Megatron reached into the water and pressed on a button, the water began to drain. As it did he helped Soundwave up again, he dried off the now clean frame and wrapped Soundwave up like a burrito. Soundwave squeaked as he was scooped up again and carried through to the berth room.

Megatron helped Soundwave slide under the silky sheets, before climbing in beside him. He snapped off the lights, engulfing them in darkness again. He immediately wrapped his arms around Soundwave and pulled him close. The Communications officer happily cuddled up as well, he rested his helm on his master's wide chest plates, and let the gentle rhythm of the beating spark sooth him to sleep. But right before the darkness claimed him he mumbled

"I love you to".

* * *

yay a fluffy/funny one shot!  
will there be a sequel? maybe...  
Please comment or favorite! 3


End file.
